Amour
by True I Must Be
Summary: Voldemort came to a house one night... Starting the story of a life time.


*Knock on door."  
  
"Lily, do you want to get the door or should I?" A young James Potter shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Could you get the door James? I am changing Harry's diaper right now." Lily called from the back bedroom.  
  
"Sure." James got up from the table. He walked from the kitchen down the hall, through the living room. In the living room, James bent down to the coffee table and picked up his wand. He pointed the wand at his temple and muttered "Protatum."  
  
Through the hallway, James could hear Lily say the same word twice.  
  
James continued to the entry hall. When he opened the door, he was instantly glad that he had put the Protatum curse on himself. Standing at the door was Voldemort.   
  
Voldemort was standing on the front porch, twirling his wand between his fingers. "Hello James." He said. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
"I'd rather die then let you in my house!" James said as Lily walked into the entry hall, holding a young child.   
  
"Lily! Take Harry and run!" James called. "I'll try to hold him off!"  
  
"James! We are out of floo powder! There is no where for me to go!" Cried a frustrated Lily.   
  
"Go out the back door! Just leave!" James said to her. It was very had to say that, as he was dueling the Dark Lord.   
  
Spell after spell was being sent back and forth. Suddenly, Voldemort muttered the deadliest curse of them all, Avada Kedavra.   
  
James fell to the ground. Voldemort, thinking that he had succeeded in killing two of the three obstacles that were in his way of ruling both the Magical and non-magical worlds, slithered through the house, looking for the only people that stood in his way.   
  
When he finally found the kitchen, he saw that the backdoor was opened. Voldemort slid out the door, and crept along the building. Up ahead, in the maze of the fields, Voldemort could see the figure of a woman running with a baby attached to her arms.   
  
Voldemort put a field around the field. When Lily hit the field, she would be transported back into the kitchen.   
  
Voldemort ran back into the house, waiting for her to return.  
  
After a minute or two, two figures were slammed in the kitchen, Lily and Harry Potter. Voldemort gave a sly smile.   
  
"Please." cried Lily, "Don't kill my baby! Kill me instead!"  
  
"Silly girl!" Voldemort responded to her plea. "Avada Kedavra!" A green light spilled from the end of his wand.   
  
Lily's body slumped down, after they glowed an emerald green, leaving, in her arms, a crying child.  
  
"Silly girl…" Muttered Voldemort. "Now for you, dear child. Shall I keep you, or should I kill you, just like I killed the rest of your family?"   
  
The baby's response was a wail, which was muttered as the curse that had killed his parents came rushing at him.   
  
As the curse was coming towards him, time seemed to stop. Suddenly, the air was deathly silent. The green of the curse was slowly changing to a neon blue.  
  
All of the sudden, time seemed to speed up, at the curse rebounded off of the child and aimed itself directly towards to caster of the spell, Voldemort.   
  
Voldemort panicked. Muttering spells to try and throw off the curse, he dropped his wand.   
  
As the curse reached him, he screamed. To him, the curse felt like a million and one needles being poked into him. It felt like a bulldozer was rolling over him. It felt like all of the ways he had killed people… combined into one powerful curse.   
  
Voldemort fell onto his side. The pain was so intense. Slowly, his skin started to peel, leaving nothing but muscles. The skin collected into a pile, and turned to a fine pile of ash.   
  
Next, his musles shriveled up, into nothing but a ball the size of his hand. Now, their was nothing left of him but his bones… and his soul.  
  
Slowly, Voldemorts bones started to twist and shake. Starting at his toes, the bones turned to dust.   
  
Now only his soul was left. The blue wind picked everything up, the ashe, the ball, the dust, his soul. Everything was blown through the fields, through the streets, through other people's yards.  
  
Nothing was left in the house… Except a crying child.  
  
  
***  
A/N- I know that nothing is exactly how it was in the book, I don't happen to have a copy of the book handy at all times! I hope that you liked this!  
  
Thank you SO much for reading this story. I hope that I hooked you! I will have the next chapter out on Wednesday night! I hope that you will come back to read! Please review! Flames are good, they help to make people become better writers!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot (but not the whole plot! Just what I did with the characters!) and the blue curse… (which you might learn more about….) 


End file.
